


Floating on air

by Silverelfmage



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Elim Garak, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sub-Garak, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: When Bashir can't take help Garak with a particular need, they get together with the O'Briens.  He and Miles take the kids to the holosuites for a few hours, while Keiko takes care of Garak's needs.This was for the Kinkswap 2019 on the DSNiners Discord server.  I was paired with Emyn Nant Nefydd (cancennau), who requested: I'd love to have Keiko and Garak getting in on some kinky action (whilst their prospective partners are out). Id love for Garak to be a lovely little subby sub to Keiko, with some sex pollen either spacing him out or making him a horny little bum. Keiko is, of course, a BAMF, but i'd love to see her as a great dom, keeping Garak safe as he's under the influence, getting really into the scene, and then getting that sweet sweet aftercare.(The fisting is optional, but very welcome).A/N: I remembered some of the things that were discussed in the Discord chat that you mentioned, so I hope you don’t mind that I added some of those elements in.  Hope you enjoy.





	Floating on air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).



Oh the flower Keiko had added to the cake tonight was delicious, but perhaps he should have told her that, when paired with a Bajoran spring wine, the effects were rather potent on even the healthiest of Cardassian males. That Garak was now well into his prime, and therefore felt it’s effects even more strongly than he remembered it from the last time he’d had it…oh, when had that been? Hmm, what was that? Oh, Keiko was talking to him again.

“Are you listening to me, Garak?”

“I apologize, Mrs. O’Brien, my mind…was…slipping elsewhere…What were we discussing?”

He heard a scoff from the other side of the table as Chief O’Brien tried to hide his smile behind his napkin. His Julian’s eyes were dancing merrily as he bounced Kirayoshi on his knee while also holding a conversation with Molly, who was discussing the very important subject of the latest Barbie movie, and how it was very important that people to be nice to each other. When he caught Garak looking at him, he winked before rising.

“I think, maybe, it’s time, we make our leave, Chief. We don’t want to be late for our holosuite time.” Julian said, placing a kiss to Garak’s flushed chufa.

“Have fun, darling. I’ll see you later when you’re finished. Call me if you need me.” This last he addressed to both Keiko and Garak, before he and Chief O’Brien bundled the kids out of the O’Brien quarters and off to the holosuites for a tea party with Barbie. They all looked rather cute in their tea party finery. Garak had spent weeks researching exactly what they should wear, after quizzing Julian relentlessly about the period of the tea party, what the other guests would be wearing, what was going to be served, where it was going to be served…

A tap on his shoulder brought his wandering mind back to the present. He looked up to see Mrs. O’Brien glaring down at him, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed over her chest and hip jutting to one side…maybe she’d let him…

“Focus, Garak.” Mrs. O’Brien…Mistress commanded, dragging her nails along his chin, just hard enough to be felt on the flushed ridge.

His eyes slid closed and he floated as she stroked him. 

“Ah, so the flower is working its magic then,” his Mistress crooned, pulling his head back by the hair to look into his dilated eyes.

“You knew then?” he must have asked because she answered “Of course, we did discuss the option of sedation to get you to the proper frame of mind. I did my research, and had a little help from Julian. And you agreed that this time would be the time to give it a try.”

Oh, yes! He did remember that conversation. That had been the time she used that lovely studded paddle on his backside…mmm, too bad he was feeling so deliciously loopy right now, he’d figure out some way to get her to use it again. And dear Julian! So good to him, helping him find his Mistress when he was not able to provide what he wanted…needed…craved.

_Pain._

“Focus, Garak,” her hands pushed down on his shoulders.

Garak slid from his chair at his Mistress’s urging, his knees hitting the soft carpet with barely a sound. 

“I’ll have to thank Julian later for fixing your knees, that popping sound they made before was most aggravating.”

Hmmm, yes, his Mistress had been most displeased when she’d heard him the last time. Age was not playing nicely with him, but a quick hypo and some therapy had put him to rights. 

_Pain._

“Come, Garak. Get to the bed and strip, I’ll be with you shortly.”

His Mistress led him to the third, concealed bedroom in the quarters, specially built for just this purpose, away from any prying eyes and accessible only to his Mistress and her mate, Garak, and of course, his own mate. Mistress’s mate would not want to have his bed smelling like a Cardassian, and Julian had not wanted him to join his Mistress in her bed, so the new room had been built. All their toys lay hidden in a chest that was keyed only to Garak, his Mistress, and Julian. 

Stripping, he allowed his head to roll languidly, easing his stiff neck and making the scales stand out from where they lay just a little. To another Cardassian, this would have been quite the provocative display, ridges flushed and flared, chufa nearly teal with rushing, pounding blood. A push to his back sent him sprawling on the lush covers of the bed. Imported silk, his mistress really spoiled him by letting him touch such finery.

“Even now, you disobey me,” his Mistress hissed, something just slightly too cold tracing his dorsal scaling, before it smacked against his buttocks with a sharp crack. “I'll have to punish you now, Garak. You’ll get too wild if I let you get away with this.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Garak hissed, leaning his head down on his arms, pushing his ass into the air.

“Oh very good, Garak. That’s a lovely picture. _CRACK._ And look how much prettier it gets with each stroke. _CRACK._ So pretty. _CRACK.”_

Over his ass and down his thighs his Mistress struck him with her riding crop, each sting soothed with a caress of her hand, until finally welts were layered on welts and his legs quivered from the intensity. 

The riding crop hit the bed beside his head and he was shoved over onto his back. He jolted when cold fingers traced along his slit. His lubrication seeped out onto the questing fingers as his Mistress pressed on either side, pinching… _oh it hurt_ …pinching the lips together.

His Mistress was speaking to him, but he could barely hear the words, the sensations intensifying, thanks to the flower/wine combination still working through his system. Fingers plunged into his ajan, rocking against his bliss center and bringing him almost to completion before stopping and withdrawing completely. He cried out in outrage, his body contorting desperately seeking more friction but his Mistress wasn’t finished yet. 

Petting and stroking his belly, his thighs, caressing his hair, she brought him down to where he simply floated on the pleasant sensations before resuming her attention to his ajan, until again she stopped. How many times his mistress completed the cycle, Garak lost track but when she stopped the final time, he was a quivering, whimpering mess.

“Now, you’ve had some fun, Garak. I think it’s my turn,” his Mistress mused, before straddling his head, and oh, finally letting him touch her. 

Knowing what was expected of him by now, he set to work pleasuring her, his long tongue snaking over her clit and into her, rubbing and writhing against the places that had her clenching her thighs over his ears and when he felt her fingers plunge back into his ajan, he bucked beneath her, desperately seeking more. 

The pressure in his ajan grew with each thrust of her fingers, greedily sucking at her when she withdrew, just as his mouth greedily drank from her. With a scream, he felt his Mistress’s orgasm, resulting in a particularly rough thrust from her into his ajan bringing him close… _but not close enough!_

His Mistress lay panting across him, her beautiful quim twitching just slightly out of reach, but this barely registered. More pressingly, his ajan felt _very_ full. He shifted, trying to accommodate whatever it was she had put inside him, but the pressure would not abate. Finally, his Mistress rose, maneuvering strangely, but Garak could not see, his eyes tightly shut against the sensation _moving_ inside him.

“Please Mistress! Please! Have I not been good? How can I be better? Please!” he whimpered, writhing.

“You’ve been very good, Garak. In fact, you’re getting a reward for how good you’ve been. Open your eyes and look,” his Mistress sang sweetly to him.

Obeying her call, he dragged his eyes open to stare down his body to his ajan and what he saw nearly brought him over the edge. His Mistress’s hand was encased inside his ajan, up to her wrist, the structure moving lewdly as she gently moved her hand within him. He bucked and she pushed him down using the fist inside him. Short strokes of the fist within quickly sent his mind into a frenzy. Words tumbled from his mouth, begging, pleading with his Mistress to let him fly, until finally she did and a universe of stars exploded behind his closed eyes. He roared as his soul took flight, every muscle in his body straining before falling back limply to the bed.

As his spirit lazily floated, he barely registered his Mistress withdrawing and cleaning him up. He was barely aware when she pulled his head onto her chest and began stroking his hair. As he gradually returned to the land of coherent thought, he heard her humming a tune he could not identify. Rolling off her, he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts stubbornly refusing to align themselves into anything useful or understandable.

“You did very well tonight, Garak. I’m so proud of you. You were absolutely beautiful.” Keiko smiled down at him as she turned onto her side, fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest, avoiding the oversensitive chula.

“Thank you, Mrs. O’Brien.” Garak croaked through a parched throat, gratefully taking the glass of water Keiko handed him. “I believe I am much more relaxed now.”

“Thank _you,_ Garak. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to play like that.” 

Garak hummed appreciatively as Keiko scratched and massaged his scalp, lulling him into a much needed sleep. More codes would be broken tomorrow, and he’d probably have to speak to that counselor again, but tonight, none of that mattered. What mattered now was that his Mistress was pleased and, if not completely sated, would be when she dragged her husband into their shared bedroom, and he was pleasantly warm and relaxed. Only Julian being here, wrapped around him would make this a perfect evening.

Later, when Julian and Miles returned, Keiko was reading a book, the door to the secret bedroom closed tightly against prying eyes. The children, dozing in their father’s and uncle’s arms, were tucked into bed before Keiko dragged her husband into their bedroom, with a wink and a nod towards the hidden door. Julian waited a moment, heaved a contented sigh, and called for lights out as he made his way into where his sleeping Cardassian lay, sliding into bed with him to pull him securely into his arms for the rest of the night. Tomorrow could wait.


End file.
